Jason's first Christmas
by spooksfan08
Summary: Hercules thinks Jason may be getting homesick. Can Medusa, Pythagoras and Ariadne help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Atlantis. All copyright belongs to BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

In the Bleak Midwinter?

Jason looked out over the ancient city, still unable to believe he was really there. 21st Century Britain seemed a million years away. It was almost as if he had finally found where he belonged, where he should have been all along.

"What's the matter with you?" He looked up to see Hercules staring at him. "Pythagoras threatened to cook again?"

"No." Jason smiled slightly. "How's Medusa?"

"Beautiful, amazing and totally in love with me as ever."

"You wish." Jason smiled.

Hercules rolled his eyes. "Look, what's wrong?"

"Is it always like this?" Jason asked.

"Like what?"

"Where I come from this time of year will be cold, rain and wind. Perhaps even snow. I've never known it to be anything other than hot and sunny here."

"Winter? It gets a bit cooler but no. Not really. Are you homesick?"

"No." Jason smiled. "I am home. For the first time in my life I'm home."

"What then?"

"I was thinking about Christmas."

"Eh?" Pythagoras asked as he walked into the small building they lived in.

"Mid winter festival where I come from. It was a pretty big deal. Homes were decorated, shops and churches."

"Churches?"

"Like temples here I suppose." Jason shrugged. "Never mind. I was just thinking."

"Careful." Hercules laughed. "Thinking is his department."

################################

Medusa walked through the small market looking at the stalls as she went. It was hot and she was exhausted, the Queen seemed to know something had happened. She had no idea what the woman would do next but she knew the Queen thought Jason and the others were spies. It was only a matter of time before she used Ariadne against them. The King just didn't see what the rest of his people did. The Queen was not beyond reproach.

"Medusa." She turned as she heard her name called. "Medusa! Thank goodness I found you."

"Hello." She smiled as Hercules appeared at her side.

"What can I do to help you?"

"Have you ever heard of anything called Christmas? I'm told it's a midwinter festival where Jason was brought up."

"Can't say I have." The younger woman smiled.

"He said it was called Yule or Yuletide at one time."

"And what happens in this festival?" Medusa fell into step next to him. Hercules smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure." He smiled as she raised her eyebrows. "I know it involved a tree, mistletoe and singing. He mentioned gifts too. I fear he may well go home. I believe he is homesick."

"You think he will leave us? Go back to where he used to live? No. I cannot believe it. He has friends here. He has Ariadne."

"Does he? The Queen wishes us all dead. How can he want to stay somewhere with none of his traditions and customs are met? Where no one even knows what he is talking about."

"Then maybe." She smiled at him. "Maybe we should do something? We could have this Yuletide or Christmas here. For him. I could cook. You could persuade Pythagoras and we could have it at your place."

"Really?"

"Yes." Medusa smiled. "Yes, really." She kissed his cheek before heading off towards the food stall on the market. Hercules smiled. "Maybe this mid-winter celebration is a good idea after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N First fic in this genre. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Christmas?**

Hercules dragged the tree behind him huffing and puffing as he went. Medusa smiled as she watched him unguarded from the window above. She couldn't help but smile as he struggled with the tree they had chosen to decorate the home Hercules, Pythagoras and Jason shared. She still didn't completely understand the concept of Yule or Christmas, Santa or the Virgin Birth and there only being one God was strange. But she was pleased and impressed the man she was slowly falling for was taking so much time and effort to help their new friend settle in Atlantis.

###############

"Ariadne." Jason smiled as he saw the princess walk through the Royal Court. The young woman had risked so much for him and he had no idea how to make it up to her. She could have been killed.

"Your father is looking for you." Ariadne stopped as she heard her step mother's voice. She narrowed her eyes before turning to see the older woman looking at her.

"I shall return to the palace."

"Good." Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Not like you to be obedient."

"Not like you to care." Ariadne snapped. "But then, we both known where your real alliances lie and it is not with my father or Atlantis."

"I would choose your words with care if I were you."

"Then I am glad that you are not." Ariadne walked back towards the palace knowing her stepmother was staring at her as she walked away.

###############################

"A tree?" Pythagoras pulled a face as Hercules dragged the 6ft tree into the house. Hercules rolled his eyes as Medusa walked into the room.

"You got it?" Medusa smiled as Hercules tried to secure the tree in the corner.

"Yes." He smiled. "A tree. He said there was always a tree. And food."

"And gifts." Medusa smiled. "Yes, you definitely mentioned gifts. Mistletoe, Holly and Ivy."

"So I did." He smiled as he looked around the room. The table, shelves and window ledges were covered in green leaves and red berries.

"I found them on my way here. I don't know what they ate where Jason comes from but I'm doing my best to make a feast for us all." She blushed as Hercules smiled at her. Pythagoras shook his head.

"And how do you suggest we keep all this a secret from Jason?"

"We don't." Hercules smirked. "You do. Apparently you're the genius. You keep him away until sunset. Then he can come back here."

"Me?"

"You." Hercules smiled before following Medusa into the cooking area. Pythagoras huffed before leaving the house to find his friend.

##############################

"Jason." Ariadne gasped as she turned the corner towards the palace. He bumped into her almost knocking her from her feet.

"Sorry. I am so sorry." He grabbed her shoulders. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." She smiled at him. "You cannot be seen here. You know what she thinks of you."

"The Queen is a big fan of mine." He smiled at her. "She can't help herself." Ariadne rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Jason.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are."

"Jason."

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you." He smiled at her as she blushed.

"Well, now you have seen me I have to go." She ducked past him, smiling broadly as she walked away. Jason shook his head before disappearing into the alley that would lead him back to the heart of the city. He missed home. He missed London and his friends back in the 21st Century but he knew he was where he was supposed to be. He was certain of it but there were times when he wondered if he should stay. If he should just find a way to leave so that his friends and Ariadne could return to normal. Whatever normal was in Atlantis. Sighing heavily he walked back towards the market hoping he would make the right decision.

#######################

"What did Jason say about this festival again?" Medusa stirred the mixture in the bowl as Hercules watched.

"He said that it happened once a year." Hercules shrugged his shoulders. "That it was a time that families got together to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Medusa was intrigued.

"Dunno. He never got that far and to be honest I didn't ask. He seemed a bit forlorn. Sad. Now, I may not have known the boy long but a sad Jason is never a good thing. Only leads to trouble."

"I need to know what food they eat where he is from." Medusa wiped a hand over her face. "How else am I to make the right thing if I don't know what it is?"

"Hey." Hercules stepped nearer to her. "Now, none of this. I'm sure we will never know half of what Jason's life was like before he came here. How are we to know what he ate? We have fruit, mead and everything you've cooked looks wonderful." He sighed as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Hercules blushed as she rested a hand on his arm. "It's nothing."

"You're a lovely man, Hercules. I hope Jason and Pythagoras know what a good friend they have." She smiled as he turned to her. For a moment time stood still. Only the sound of voices from outside startled them from each other. Hercules closed his eyes for a moment.

"What now?"

Pythagoras burst through the door as Medusa and Hercules sprang apart.

"Sorry."

"What!"

"You have to see this! Come on!" He called as the young couple glanced at each other before following him outside.

################################

A/N Please review. More soon x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Lost**

Jason shook his head sadly before walking away from the palace grounds. He knew Ariadne would never be allowed to have anything to do with him. He was a mere commoner while she was a princess. He shook his head, knowing the Queen would see him dead before he could ever tell her step daughter how he felt. He closed his eyes for a moment wondering if he should just ask the Oracle if she could get him back to London. Before he realised where he was he was walking through the cold stone corridors of the Oracle's home, knowing he would find the older woman bent over a burning plate of herbs and other mystical things he had never understood.

"You are not lost." He paused as he heard her speak

"How did you know I was here?"

"I always know, Jason." She sighed. "You feel lost. You feel as though you will never know love. That Ariadne will never be allowed to be with you."

"I know she wont. Just as Hercules and Medusa are trying to avoid the curse that surrounds her."

"He will find a way. It is written that they are to be together. Just as it is written that you are to stay in Atlantis."

"Where? Where is this written?"

"In the stars."

"See? You tell me these things but I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes. You do." She turned from her work to look at him. "Jason, it was written that you would be taken from here as an infant. That you would be sent to a new world, a safer world."

"That's a matter of opinion." Jason raised an eyebrow as the Oracle ignored him.

"It was written that you would return. That you and you alone would save Atlantis from the woman that would see it destroyed."

"Persphae."

"You and she will one day meet on neutral ground."

"I need to know, should I return to my home? To London. Should I even be here? I have caused nothing but trouble. Hercules, Pythagoras, Medusa. They have all been in trouble since I arrived. Ariadne."

"You saved her life. You stopped that woman burning the girl to death. You know you did. The Brazen Bull should never be used. It is as evil as the mind that invented it."

"Would her life even have been in danger had I not been here?"

"Jason." The Oracle touched his face. "I know you miss the simplicity of your world but this is where you are meant to be. This is where you can make a difference. This is where the Gods and Goddesses mean for you to be."

"I."

"Don't give up, Jason. I know you miss the culture and customs of your old world. I know you miss the people there."

"I don't." Jason sighed. "I never really had friends until I came here. My father died years earlier, my mother I never knew." He shrugged his shoulders. "But Christmas, was special. I was alone but I always had hope of something better."

"So? Now you have lost hope?" The Oracle sighed. "No, you are to stay in Atlantis. You are needed to save Atlantis fom the likes of the Queen. She believes she is all powerful, she will destroy this place if she is able to. You. You are the only one who can stop her. You know that. And Medusa and Hercules. They will have their time. As will you and your heart's desire. Now go from here. Find your friends. Live jason. Live."

###################

Hercules stared at the front of his home in disbelif. Medusa folded her arms and smiled.

"When? What? Who? You did this!" Hercules stared at his friend.

"Yes, it's trimmings. I found some beautful wreths with triangluar properties. I saw they had berries and I remembered what Medusa said."

"It's beautiful." Medusa smiled. "Oh! My pastries!" She hurried back into the house as both men tried not to laugh as they heard her swearing at the almost burned food.

"It looks." Hercules paused. "Ok. Now will you go and find Jason? It is nearly sunset."

"And you want to be alone with Medusa."

"No." Hercules snapped. "Yes, oh just find him." He marched back into the house as Pythagorus laughed. Christmas, whatever it was supposed to be was definately going to be fun. He smiled before turning on his heel and running off in search of his friends.

####################

A/N one more chapter to come. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Friends**

"This smells amazing." Pythagoras stated as he followed Medusa and Hercules back into the house. "What have you been cooking?"

"Food." Hercules turned to face her. "Isn't that what you normally cook? Food? Be a bit strange if she was cooking something else."

"I."

"And you standing here? That's you looking for Jason is it?"

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Pythagoras held his hands up as his friend raised an eyebrow. "I'm going. Actually."

"What?" Medusa smiled.

"I think I am going to like this Christmas thing. Maybe we could do it every year?"

"If Jason stays. Not much point if he doesn't." Hercules sighed. Pythagoras nodded sadly before heading back out the door.

###############

Jason was tired. He had no idea why he was so tired, thirty minutes with the Oracle was hardly taxing. But the older woman did confuse him. She did seem to have a way of making him think differently and that was disconcerting at times. He looked up at the sky and frowned. The shadows the sun cast across the palace weren't there. Instead the sky was cloudy, almost heavy with snow. He shook his head, satisfied that it was his mind playing tricks because he was so confused about where he should be. He took a deep breath, relishing the slight chill in the air. It wasn't cold, but there was definitely a little cooler than he had been used to since his time in Atlantis had begun.

####################

"Excuse me." Pythagoras stopped sharply as he almost knocked someone off their feet. Suddenly freezing to the spot when he realised who he had collided with.

"Oh."

"Are you alright?" The young woman asked. "You seem.."

"I am so sorry. Princess Ariadne, I am so so sorry. I was in a rush."

"It's fine." She smiled at him. "No harm done."

"I am so so sorry." He babbled as she smiled at him. "What can I do to make amends?"

"You can tell me where you are going in such a rush." Ariadne smiled at him. "And why?"

"Christmas, Jason. Medusa cooking, he's going home and we don't want him to." The words came out in a rush as Ariadne frowned.

"Slow down." She watched as he took a deep breath. "What is Christmas? Where is Jason now?"

"A mid winter festival where Jason comes from. He says it is very important and well observed. Involves family, friends, lots of food and decorations. That's all I know." Ariadne smiled broadly.

"Sounds delightful. Where is Jason from? I mean, he has never talked of home."

"I don't know." Pythagoras realised he knew very little about his friend's life before they had met. "He says it is far away from here. A place called England. Cold, and miserable in the winter so they have this festival to keep everyone happy I suppose."

"And you think he wants to go home?"

"I." He paused before nodding.

"Who wants to go home?" Both gasped as they heard a very familiar voice behind them. Ariadne turned and looked up.

"You, apparently."

"Me? Why would I want to do that? Where I am from it's cold, dark and miserable this time of year. The sun sets before 4 pm many days in the winter. Here? The daylight seems to last forever. There I had no family, here I have so much. Because I think of the place doesn't mean I wish to return there." Jason fell into step behind them as the sky darkened.

"You wish to stay here? In Atlantis?" Ariadne smiled at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wasn't, I spoke to the Oracle. Now I am sure. More sure than I have been in any other time in my life." Jason smiled as the sky opened. A flake of snow settled in his hair as Ariadne held out her hands to catch the flakes.

"What the?" Pythagoras was confused. "What is?"

"Snow." Jason smiled. "Just snow. Come on!" He started running towards the house as the snow fell heavier and faster with each step. People came out of their homes to see what was happening. The sunburned courtyard covered in cold, white, powdery flakes that they had never seen before. Ariadne and Pythagoras did their bes to keep up, both delighted to see Jason so happy.

"Hercules!" He called once they reached their house. "Hercules! Are you home? Come outside!"

"What?" Hercules held Medusa's hand a second longer before heading outside. "What is wrong now? Why do you people want me to be outside all the time? Oh Jason. You found him then?" He looked pointedly at the young mathematician.

"Yes." Pythagoras was out of breath. Ariadne gasped as she saw the decorations.

"Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe." She looked around. "Beautiful."

"Yes, they are." A snow ball hit Hercules in the centre of his chest. Seconds later he returned fire as Medusa giggled. Pythagoras tried his best to stay on his feet as Jason looked above his head. Mistletoe was hung above him. Smiling slightly he realised Ariadne was merely inches away.

"There is a tradition where I come from." He kissed her gently as the boys laughed.

"Oi! Jason!" Hercules threw a snow ball at him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yes, Hercules." He spluttered as he wiped the snow from his face. "I think it is."

#########################

A/N And thats all folks x


End file.
